Fortnite: Guardians
by hbautista628
Summary: The Federation has won. There is nothing else to fight for. But there is hope. And with it, only time will tell if these young individuals will reignite the fires of liberation upon the Copernican continent and elsewhere. Part 1 of the Paladin saga.
1. Awakening

**Fortnite Guardians: Prologue**

**Present-day**

**1120 hrs. - November 15th, 2038 – Los Angeles, CA, 30 miles south from Vallejo Island**

**Marcus Burns-Ramirez**

Just where did I land up, when I first lit up the fires of liberation for countless others, fighting for a unified goal against a tyrannical power? And how did I do it overall?

It's been a windy road for me, ever since the times have changed for almost 20 years; those times that I spent in the military, fighting for a lost cause, or attempting to redeem myself out of all the others. Yet, here I am again, knowing about a certain threat that I believe, has been extinguished by a handful of men and women, who were destined in doing whatever was necessary in changing the world and guiding the others in building an ever-evolving society.

I live in a quiet neighborhood, quite similar to the one that I used to live back home in St. Lumen, before my other world that I once inhabited all collapsed into piles of rubble, and shattered further, as the mending techniques done by the players shaped me into their pawns of an endless game. But what if that endless game is life? If life seems to be an endless game, then what actions were taken in shaping our world as it is?

If all I can remember are the notable events that forever changed the landscape of the first war waged between two of the largest powers of the world nearly 20 years ago, along with the other events that forever shaped me into what I've become as of now…

**Humble Beginnings**

Each and every one of us have a story to tell about. And these stories reflect with those that were concurrent at the time.

For me, my story began in a hospital located in the middle of a bustling St. Lumen in 2001, where I spent the majority of my childhood living there with my family in a well-built neighborhood not far from the CBD.

It was around this time, that my home planet was suffering from a humanitarian crisis, caused by an experiment gone wrong on the other side of Aquarius some 5 years earlier, and made its way here into St. Lumen and the surrounding Copernican continent. This experiment, thought to have been created by and experimented in the Lumphinian Jungles, plunged the world to its knees, and subsequently brought forward the rise political instability towards the nations in the Galilean, Copernican and Ascencian continents. But numerous nations, including those being land-locked, fell into civil war and unrest, as the government was unable to combat the ascending threat of what everybody back in Aquarius still refers to it, as the Storm.

I was only 3 at the time, and didn't know about this; but the subsequent arrival of the Storm decimated the city-state, and I was the first to witness death being at my side, as those that lived through it, including myself, and an old friend of mine that got lost during the evacuation, was able to see the Grim Reaper at hand, doing his work, filling the cemetery gap.

Unbeknownst to everybody, including myself, the Federation revealed the truth to everybody in the end of this heinous war that I participated in over the past 3 years, was nothing more than a simulation to test the effects of what we now call as Orchard. Orchard was developed by a bio-tech firm located in the Lumphinian Republic, where it's seen a lot of economic growth, ever since I was born. Because of that, the Lumphinians bragged about the latest creation, that it was the single tool for Atlas to use as their sole cause in lighting the match to an already-burning oven.

Despite this, I remained with my parents in St. Lumen, thanks to the help of a young girl that lived in a remote village 300km from St. Lumen with her parents, but we were forced to embark onto a new identity, as much of the city was destroyed by this threat. And even after that time had passed, things would remain quiet for the next decade with the birth of my sister Kaitlyn taking place 2 years after the time had passed. I was one of the 200 abducted by the Federation, which was the winning faction in the first conflict, to be experimented on, brainwashed to be exact, and had to undertake a number of evaluation tests to determine our positions in a program created by them alone.

At first, I didn't know who to follow in the first place, since St. Lumen was neutral to both sides, and had to take care of our own affairs; but at the same time, us Lumenians had to undertake a number of roles to support countless of refugees aiming for a better life.

After all, we were a peaceful nation, and lived through our own expectations to change the world, ever since this city-state split off from the Escopian government in 1980. Now, it seemed as though, the Lumenians would have to choose a side to protect themselves and the others.

Unbeknownst to everyone, including myself, the Federation was beginning to conscript teenagers into the military, as the majority of their forces were sent to Urfili, fighting off a larger threat that jeopardized the stability of that specific nation, and feared that their influences would reach into Copernica's affairs, which was controlled by the Federation from beginning to end.

In those three years that I was abducted into the Federation, the scientists had injected us a number of surgical and genetic enhancements right into us, as the long and painful process had engulfed me and the surrounding others, all of which, had to endure. And if it was the augmentations and the enhancements, they gave to us, those men had taught us about a unfactual truth that subsequently brainwashed me, and the two others that I befriended, Ellen MacKenzie and Scott Zavalas, in training and education. It still haunts me to this day, as I'm unable to cope with everything that happened.

However, a one particular event would forever tarnish my soul and the young girl, in which I was told by them that everyone that I knew about, was a member of Atlas, and ordered me to kill her, as part of my first assignment. I could hear the screams of the young girl, now a teenager, as she got to take a look into my senseless eyes, saying and asking about why did I do this, before she passed away from a loss of blood …

Upon looking upon the dead body, I didn't show any remorse whatsoever, as part of my judgement became impaired by their implantations in my brain, forcing me to become a darker version. This ego allowed me to become a killing machine, just like the rest, as I should've realized about another war that was about to come over the next 2 weeks…

**19 years earlier**

**Operation Renegade Raiders **

**0032 hrs.– November 14th, 2019 – The Pavilion Jungle, 20km south of the Federal District, Lumphini**

I was in my bunk bed with Ellen at the time, hearing word that Central Command would send us into the deep jungles of Lumphini, performing one of their heinous tasks in order to give them a bad start. It was in these opening days, that Atlas launched an amphibious invasion over the coastal waters of Escopia, taking as much land as they could, to liberate those that were opponents of this mad regime.

It was certain, that Atlas already captured my hometown, and installed their leader to command their operations, as the war had dragged on into the Escopian continents, inflicting military losses on the enemy, and took over the lands to establish a puppet government. After all, Ellen, Scott and I knew about the Federation, since they committed war and destruction to the people that interfered with their interests, long before the Sentinels, a special ops team that was created by the Federation to tackle dangerous missions for the sake of "protecting our people from external threats," was established before and after the Looter program. Although we were branded as heroes of fighting for a unified cause, many citizens, including some from the Federation, had despised us because of our contributions that benefitted the Federation's interest.

As a first assignment, we were tasked to infiltrate an old factory that was converted into a supply depot, producing as much as 800kg of ammunition to feed for the tens of thousands of guns needed to fight the enemy. But at the same time, there was also a shelter nearby, and knew that we weren't supposed to interfere with the civilians, 'cause all you need is a fucking camera to expose the Sentinels and the Federation into the light of an ever-evolving world.

I remembered scouting the area for some enemies and some cache, along with Scott and Ellen. I initially thought that this was going to be an easy operation, but seemed as longer than I thought, thanks to a tropical storm making its way north, into the Lumphinian capital, as the cold, crisp rain touched our leather from our BDUs, followed by the fierce winds that moved the trees around, snapping one of the branches before it hit the ground, causing damage to one of the structures.

The four of us worked together, in order to deceive the patrolmen and plant the explosives in order to destroy the equipment, but keep casualties to a bare minimum. The four of us then crawled away from the depot and hid in one of the bushes some 30 meters away from the blast radius, and detonated the weapons cache and some other munitions, creating a thunderous explosion that rattled the earth for a few seconds followed by the surrounding dust particles that moved inwards into the explosive fuel.

Upon detonating the explosives, I remembered seeing a mother crying, because her son was bleeding from the wounds that he sustained, while the others tried to look for us. It still haunts me to this day, that killing an innocent person, caught at the wrong time, wouldn't be such a good idea. But at the same time, my mentality had buried itself further, as I didn't show any remorse, but knew that the people that inhabited the shelters needed care, as searchlights had illuminated the area, looking at the civilians nearby, before we returned to one of the ships that entered Atlas's own playground.

During the flight home, I noticed everyone looking bleak at themselves, thinking about what they'd just done. We weren't aware of the consequences the Federation was to choose for the fates of many supporting the cause, but the top government made a sudden announcement stating that refugees affected by the full-blown war would be welcomed into Federational society.

Although, this operation was a success, it still undermined the people that inhabited the shelters nearby the factory, as I noticed seeing them worried about their lives. But for me, this would be the first time, that I would be exposed into the horrors of war, and that my humanity would temporarily return, until a fate, something worse that I never imagined, would never come in the first place…

**2 ½ Years After Operation Renegade Raiders…**

**A Fateful Reunion**

**April 20th, 2022 – Aleasima, Urfili – 0100 HRS**

It was exactly about a few weeks the world gradually started to recover from the first war, as the Copernican and Galilean continents sustained massive damage by artillery strikes and numerous full-scale invasions that decimated numerous countries across the ocean. And to add the case, I was at Urfili at the time, analyzing the full-scale damage the insurgents, affiliated with Atlas, and the Federation forces had done to this once-prosperous country.

Urfili used to be one of the best countries to live so far, as much of the country had prospered, thanks to the discovery of oil in the Ghrwb Alshams Field not far from Aleasima. Throughout the 50s all the way to the start of the new millennium, Urfili transformed itself into a regional power, rivaling that to the Escopians and Nadenians. But it wasn't long after, the Storm hit through the country, along with the landlocked Abkhazia. And with the Storm, the Abkhazians and Urfilians were forced to fight side by side to tackle this threat, before long after, the Federation invaded these lands to overthrow what was supposed to be a "dictatorship;" and it wasn't long after the country fell into a pile of shit, thanks to a never-ending civil war that's been raging on to this day, with the exception of the war that was occurring simultaneously.

Right before I was to assassinate a target believed to be the leader of the Urfilian republic, I suddenly got my orders to return to an outpost not far from a bazaar that was nearby the Chamber of Commerce.

I stood around, looking at the commander in my own eyes as well as Scott and a female Sentinel, barely noticing the glaring sun, while the commander briefed us that CentCom needed the three of us to join up with Ellen, who was fighting in St. Lumen to recapture the city during the opening days of the way, and perform another squad mission to assassinate the leader of Atlas, who turned out to be my mother.

Upon minutes after I left Aleasima, and boarded inside an Osprey for the flight home, I started getting a number of flashbacks, dating from the moment that I was kidnapped and experimented on by the Federation, and a premonition from an old friend, who had the same voice as the one that I thought I killed stating that she was still alive and well, and lived somewhere outside of the universe, before telling me that I had to finish what I started and see her once again.

What followed after this premonition, was the screams and chants coming from all sides, saying that we were the ones at fault, and were pawns of a certain game, before a bright explosion caught everybody in the city that I once grew. And it was there, that I woke up from the others, as the crosswinds softly flew into my face, in order to cool down from the heat of the desert.

**12 Hours Later…**

**April 21st, 2022 – St. Lumen – 1200 HRS**

Upon arriving at St. Lumen the next day, the city that I once knew, fell apart overnight, as the usual routines that people undertook in, simply faded from obscurity, as tanks had already rolled in amidst the chaos both military and civilians were forced to fight each other off.

I was sitting inside an APC, along with Ellen, Scott and another female Sentinel, surveilling the damage the Federation and Atlas had done, under a 3-year period. I should've known the full consequences that happened across, since I would meet one of the people, Kassandra to say the least, and try to understand about the full situation that was happening at home. Not to contend with the psychological damages that it's done to the children, it made me wonder how these people were able to contend with the war-torn conditions both sides brought on.

I looked upon the fiery sky, ensuring that things were about to look grim, as the cards were set in making the first act of the second iteration of the war; and the last of the first one. I could've imagined how much my sister would be right now, since I feel bad about her spending her time living in the slums, seeing their hopes die out.

I didn't get to contend with some rest in the night, since I felt worrisome, as to how everything would come to an end. And if that was the case, then how about me receiving a number of flashbacks dating from a number of scenarios that failed, all the way to the end of an alternate war or something. It was really hard for me to try and piece all the pieces together in a puzzle.

"What's wrong?" asked Ellen concerningly.

I remained silent for a few minutes, and looking aimlessly around the compartment, before the driver started talking to another person who defected to the Federation about 2 years earlier; then, I heard the driver again clearing his throat, and gave us the sat feed on our visor, before he signaled us that it was time…

"Are you guys ready?" asked the driver.

"Yes, Bailey." I replied hastily.

"I know that this is too personal for you," he continued, "but it's important to get the job done. I'm counting on you."

"I will." I concluded. "I will."

Bailey opened the door, while we geared up, locked and loaded our assault rifles and essential gadgets, and enter into the presidential palace that my parents resided, ending the war single-handedly. I had mixed feelings doing this, as I remembered days earlier that I wanted to see my parents once again, but at the same time, I needed to get the job done, since they were the enemy. And as the enemy, they had to be brought to justice.

Things were eerily quiet upon entering, thanks to a gun-run done by a mixed flight of Warthogs, Frogfoots, and even a couple of Fantans that belonged to a certain eastern military, and it essentially turned St. Lumen into a ghost town, while the rest of San Francisco remained intact. We quietly moved into the situation palace for about 10 minutes, and took out the security detail non-lethally, as it was important not waste a good number of bullets when entering into the meeting itself.

As we moved closer and closer the minutes pass, so did the flashbacks intensify, as it became hellish for me to even move around, nor have the balls to move around my gun whatsoever. Despite this fear that I thought would never exist, further dig itself to the surface, it seemed as though it was going to get shittier by the time the main force arrived and attacked both St. Lumen and San Francisco, sending thousands of pounds of explosives across the entire city.

"Shit…" muttered Scott, while the shaft that we crawled through moved for a bit.

"Looks like hell's about to break loose." said the fourth Sentinel.

"What do you mean?"

"The commanders are about to be evacuated into a safe place; therefore, we gotta get them by the throat, fast!"

"We can't take any chances whatsoever," continued Scott as he stopped crawling and waited for my signal, "What do you say, Marcus? Do we let them live another day or take them out at once?"

"We have no choice," I replied hastily, as I was ready to open the hatch to execute the next phase, "Top command prioritized us this; we can't fuck this up. If we do, then Atlas aren't going be happy what we to them, since the meeting's gonna be televised later on."

I slightly opened the hatch for a while, and positively identified my parents, who were furious as to find out that the war was lost. I initially doubted if this was going to be the right choice, as even if I killed of my parents, it wouldn't do anything to me in being proud of serving the Sentinels. But at the same time, I had to finish the job.

I tossed a flashbang out of my holster, as the others locked and loaded their weapons; and when the flashbang hit the ground and blinded everybody, we immediately went down, taking out at least a few of the guards and a small number of their commanders as we rained down a good amount of bullets to them, before reinforcements arrived to escort my parents from us.

Seemingly pinned down by the security detail, I decided to rush through the bullet storm both sides were making, seeming to know that even if they don't make it alive, I had to see them once again to prove that I was still there. I shot the two guardsmen protecting them; and at long last, I placed a bullet into my father, seemingly killed instantly in the head before I placed another one into my mother in the abdomen as she fell to the ground, screaming in pain caused by the bullet.

Upon seeing her, she looked at me with a devilish stare; what was once her son, turned out to become her killer himself, as I was seemingly imprisoned inside my mind, not knowing what was her fate going to be.

"Marcus," said my mother in an agonizing matter, "Marcus, can you remember me?"

I then looked at her emotionlessly, thinking that she was the one that caused all of this. The one that forced me into a 3-year suffering, that I it was time to take revenge at her for what she's done to me. As I took out my gun from my holster and prepared to shoot her, Ellen suddenly intervened at me and took me out instead, knowing that I went too far this time.

"MARCUS!" exclaimed Ellen. "Don't you see that this is your mother?!"

"I'm sorry, Ellen," I replied motionlessly on the ground, "But even if she's my mother, then she has to be the one to die and never come into existence AGAIN!"

I immediately got up once again, and prepared to do so, while she tried to pull me away in aiming my mother directly into the head, in a desperate struggle. Upon the verge in changing history, suddenly spaced out once again; only this time, I had a massive migraine that spread all over my brain and laid to the ground, screaming in pain of all the years before slowly my vision started to black out, followed by the majority of my body becoming super numb and subsequently adjusted to the surface temperature.

While I slowly passed out, I could hear the screams of Ellen and the others, telling me to wake up, as the fourth Sentinel treated the gunshot wound in my mother's abdomen. In that darkened vision, I noticed an unusual force coming out for the first time in years, as my body slowly relaxed from all the pain that I was having after all these years fighting for what I believed in. There, I was able to see the happiest moments of my life, witnessing my sister graduate from school, my mother excelling at the activities she enjoyed, and my father train constantly to improve himself and have a strong influence towards us.

I immediately shed a few tears, figuring out that this nightmare was ending, and at long last, this war was going to end. Yet, I never knew about Ellen in her actions, as I later discovered that my mother would be alive and well in the new world, already looking sad over the loss of her two children…

**The Federation Rises**

**1532 hrs. **

As my eyes closed and finally rested inside after a long and arduous journey, it seemed as though, the war had finally long ended, but at the same time, I felt a rift that once was a narrow gap suddenly widen to where it's at now.

I tried to reflect on everything that we made, to determine the choices that our brothers and sisters and I, as dozens of us were lost in combat during the operations of the first war.

Everything was supposed to be peaceful at hand. But the second act was about to start, when pockets of resistance started to appear across the world, citing that the Federation had taken full control of the Copernican and Galilean continents, as the fires of destruction both factions brought on extinguished, and set forth an iron curtain between the government and the dozens of fighters united for making a cause.

We thought that this was going to be an easy job, given that we had the firepower and will to help establish our goals needed to regain some of the trust that was lost during the war; but the week before the events occurred at the outpost, rumors were spread across our base of operations stating that the Federation was in its final stage in utilizing a dimensional rift to other places, in order to gather as much material for the benefit of themselves.

To confirm this, an unidentified force arrived at our base of operations the following night, and entered directly into the mess hall. I was at the resting quartes, trying to recover from everything that happened on that day, while we rested at our base of operations, far from any civilized society. It was an isolated island that everybody had built, since we all needed to support ourselves in any way we could, now that Ellen stated that we'd officially split off from the Federation, and would do our independent work.

But it seemed as though, that it would only be temporary, as Ellen kept feeling uneasy as to what would happen to them. Scott decided to let the man talk, while making sure that we didn't let our guard down.

"Do you where your commander is?" asked the cloaked man upon entering the mess hall.

"We don't have a commander. We are an independent group that split off from the Federation." Replied Ellen. "How may I help you?"

"I believe that you are associated with the Federation, yes?"

"Not anymore. Is there something going on between you, the Federation, or us?"

"It appears so. My name is the Visitor, and I am a representative from an organization called the Legionnaires. I would like to know about the rift that you've built on one of your outposts, so that I can return home."

"Does that mean that you're an extraterrestrial?" sheepishly asked Scott.

"Yes. I hate to call myself an extraterrestrial. But that is what I am and apart of; an extraterrestrial faction."

"Is there anything important related to the rift that was built?" continued Ellen.

"Correct. I crash landed here because of my spacecraft being shot down by one of your defense systems that claims to be the "most advanced in the world.'"

"We did not shoot your craft down. Better yet, we cannot confirm if we did track you in the air at all."

"I see. I initially thought that it was you that shot me down. Well, I have a favor to ask you about. Tell them to not shoot me down next time. Maybe attack them or something!"

"We're not allowed to attack any Federation bases, because we are closely allied."

"You just said that your unit split off from the Federation. If you're saying that, then how come you're still helping them out, hm?"

"I see your point. We did splinter off from the Federation, in order to protect ourselves from any external threats that harmed our brothers and sisters. It appears that we may help you in this one."

"I appreciate your offer. But right now, that place, this "research facility" of theirs have everything but the equipment that I took. Is there any possibility that your unit and I work together in solving this ordeal?"

Ellen looked around the room, thinking that if this Visitor was actually going to harm us. But, justifying our motivations to oppose the Federation, Ellen immediately proposed a poll, as to state, "Should we support him returning home? Or shall we not? The decision is with you, my brothers and sisters."

Not knowing what to say, or do anything, I remained hesitant, along with Scott and a fellow Sentinel, all looking at each other, as to know if the Federation was going to attack us in the first place.

"I'd say we definitely support the Visitor returning home!" yelled one of them, while finishing his food at one of the tables in the mess hall.

"Hell yes!" exclaimed another.

"The Federation could possibly use this as a forward operating base to directly destroy us." said Scott in a forceful way, "Because who knows? Maybe the Federation may attack us right now; or if we act now, then certainly we're the ones that can change the world."

"I agree," I firmly said, while looking directly at the Visitor and Ellen, "Just look at how the world is at right now; It's already in a sorry state thanks to us. And thanks to us, I believe that we can change everything! Now, we may lose one and each of us, we must make sure that we are fighting as a family. And as a family, we CAN DO THIS! We can change the future! We can start all over! And if we do, then we must be adamant from abandoning this quest of ours that we've just initiated! Now, who's with me!?"

Everyone looked at me across the room, to think if I was the craziest in the room. Instead, everybody cheered and celebrated, as if this was Times Square once the ball dropped, marking the new year. But I clearly understood the motivations the Visitor needed, since he would also be the same man that would form the Paladins, a far deadlier force than the Sentinels had offered; yet, we were highly trained to perform tedious tasks that only required the best of the best to handle this.

Upon the end of the cheering, it was decided that we agree to help him out, and make sure that the plan goes smoothly. And for that, there had to be a miracle, lurking from the depths, to occur…

**1 and a half week later**

**0144 hrs. – May 1st, 2022 – Federation outpost #382**

While on our way to an outpost not far from where St. Lumen was at, one of the crew looked at some of the disposable bodies that laid waste in the middle of the road. It was when the Federation decided to call us in to do their dirty laundry, meaning that we had to go and wash all the clothes the Federation wore on that week. In other words, the Federation built an outpost that housed both, the rift the Visitor was talking about, and a makeshift prison that housed the worst of the worst; they needed us to come to the outpost to essentially, guard the entire thing.

While on our way, we joined one of the Federation troops that were inside one of the IAV Strykers next to one of our L-ATVS. And there was a man, walking in the middle of the road, bragging about that escaped from the prison that was inside the outpost. To make matters worse, this person made the worst choice of his life by shouting out insults and racial slurs at us, before one of the troops inside an M1126 came out and executed the man on sight.

Yet, what we didn't know, was that this could've been our last day living through this hellish nightmare by doing the unthinkable: which was to either let the riot continue, or possibly head to the rift itself for the three of us, since each in every and one of us had our personal reasons of opposition against the Federation.

The convoy arrived at the outpost that housed the rift, similar to the one the Visitor talked about. In less than two weeks, we were able to relay the information that was provided by one of the drones, along with a few maps to provide key reference points. As the first vehicle came in, Ellen looked at Scott and I about the objective.

"Marcus, you ready?" asked Ellen while looking at the two of us and driving at the same time.

"Yeah," I replied, scared about what was actually going to happen.

"All right. Here's the layout of the entire facility. We're currently at the Northern Entrance, and the prison's right in the Southern portion. Given that the commander of this outpost said that there's been a lot of tension building inside, there may be a good chance that they could start a riot, and possibly use that rift to either launch an ICBM to a Federation city."

"Or worse, they could take over the facility and launch a coup against them."

"But then again, Marcus," continued Ellen with a sigh in her face, "We have our own reasons why we fucking hate so much the Federation."

"Touché!" exclaimed Scott, while looking at me.

Upon arrival, I checked around to see if there was going to be a riot happening inside, we were already in the North wing of the research facility. But what concerned us, was the South wing, which housed a makeshift prison complex. About a few minutes passed while observing the layout, and thankfully, Ellen was able to pass through the checkpoints, and later headed to

"Ellen," said Scott looking at her in the face, "Are you sure the plan's going to work?"

"Possibly." she replied with a troubled expression, "You know that there's nobody else but us, that are handling this. The Visitor's counting on us to perform the mission. Come on, let's head toward the prison complex, and wait for everybody to head inside. Only then, will the Visitor, Marcus, Scott, and I will be the last to enter, and make sure that no one gets left behind."

"Got it."

"Let's proceed." I said.

Upon leaving the L-ATVs after putting on our equipment, there were dozens of Federation grunts guarding the prison, in order to curb the riot that was supposed to start. I split up with Ellen, to join Scott upon entering the prison complex, upon Ellen patrolling the research facility. When we entered inside the prison complex, we were awed to see hundreds of people being treated under the same conditions the Nazis put towards the inferior groups during the Second World War, as I soon realized that they were the same resistance fighters that put their guns down during the fall of San Francisco, and were instead, controlled by the prison warden himself. Yet, as we moved towards the exit, and entered towards the concentration camp, all I could say was that it looked hellish both inside and out! This was a textbook example of a concentration camp, after all!

We looked at some of the grunts brutally harass, and even yell homophobic slurs at the workers, who were subjected to torture, imprisonment, and fates worse than death. Then there was a person that laid on the ground, lifeless, as the outside forces consumed the body as free dinner.

"I feel sorry for him." Said Scott in a sympathetic tone.

"Me too, Scott." I solemnly replied with a soft voice. "Me too."

Given that some of the prisoners were heavily exhausted by the horrid conditions by the prison warden and the Federation grunts, the only thing I could do was give some food and water to a young adult, that hadn't seen his family for a while, since he looked young, and looked fresh out of high school. Even after I gave him the basic food and necessities, one of the grunts scolded me for feeding him, and told me to leave their job to us, before given a warning, and continued to patrol the area.

Ellen, on the other hand, was patrolling the facility, and it was where the Visitor was relieved to get his equipment back after losing it upon crash landing, thanks to the radio chatter that came from my tactical helmet. She told the Visitor how there was an object that actually crash-landed, and a facility was made there, and wanted to assure that he was the one that crashed it, to which he replied with a yes. As the conversation continued, the Visitor told her about an anomaly that he believes that may engulf the world, thanks to the vast amount of energy that was stored inside the rift. As the conversation continued, there was a sudden explosion from I where was at the camp.

Fearing that it may be either the Federation coming straight for us, or if the prisoners were actually going to start to take over the prison, and revive Atlas, the same faction that died during the Last Stand. No matter the cost, I firmly ordered everybody to designate any Federation troops as hostiles, and protected the prisoners.

Much to their dismay, the Federation grunts opened fire at us, and soon realized that the rumors that were untrue, had been acknowledged inside the outpost. Knowing that our group needed to get to Ellen, we had to fight our way to the prison, and subsequently try to rescue as much as the surviving prisoners, before the main force arrived.

Bullets streaked right beside me, and the gunshots that were fired upon by all sides; hmph, it was nothing more than just the opening fight, as I could see several of my brothers and sisters, get hit by one of the bullets that were fired, shortly before being pulled for safety and treated on the ground.

Eventually, we fought a good battle against the Federation, but I couldn't say so for those unfortunate; especially with the prisoners who volunteered in the fight, and fought for their future. My group made towards Ellen's; and realizing that we had to get inside the rift, I decided to stay back, along with a single brother and two sisters, to escort my fellow Sentinels and numerous resistance fighters towards the new portal. We had to fight with these resistance fighters, because they were the marked enemy that we once knew. But knowing that we had to fend for ourselves, there was no other choice, but to fight with our newly-allied resistance fighters.

One by one, we inflicted a casualty rate of 10:1, as the grunts had to learn the hard way, that we were a force to be reckoned with, and one that should be taken seriously. It seemed that the fight lasted for half an hour, but it was hellish for my brothers and sisters, the prisoners, and I, as we eventually made it towards the facility, and had to fight another batch of soldiers.

Fearing that we would be outnumbered, I ordered everybody except for my fellow three soldiers to get the job done. We stayed inside as much as we could, before one of us got hit in the abdomen, and my brother went in to treat her wounds, while my second sister came and aided me, before managing to wipe all of the grunts.

I later watched the rift start to close itself, once I was about to get in. Realizing that I needed to help the two out, I told her to get inside, while taking the two together, before entering the rift altogether, and made sure that we would never return towards this hollow land once again.

Fearing that I would never make it out from the world that I currently inhabited, I watched my world shatter into numerous fragments, hoping that the Federation would rot as much as they could like.

**8 hours later…**

**May 2nd, 2022 – 940 hrs. – Redondo Beach, CA**

Upon waking up a few hours later, there was something strange that I thought looked different than the one I was currently inhabiting. Upon taking off my helmet, and putting my gun away, I decided to take a look around this unfamiliar land for a few minutes with the other three that fought alongside me. We walked around for a little bit, and later enter a park to encounter both the resistance fighters, and all of the Sentinels.

"Marcus!" exclaimed Scott with a somber tone, "Thank god you made it out."

"Yeah," I replied while being relieved at the same time. "I just don't know where we are at the moment. Ellen, you alright?"

"I've been better," she replied, "Besides, this isn't the first time I've fallen at such a high altitude like this."

"But what if we're in a dream right now? You know that such a height like this will leave us dead at that point," I said.

"Wait," said the Visitor, "This may be the wrong spot. Look at the sky!"

"What is it?" asked Scott while looking towards the sky.

"Oh god." I said.

"This is not good."

"Do you know what is that, anybody?" asked Ellen, while looking at what it appeared to be a shard emanating from the sky.

"That's not good," replied the Visitor, "I thought that upon entering the rift, this was going to end. But why?"

"I don't know, but will that shard hit the earth?" I asked.

"I don't what we're going to do!" exclaimed the Visitor.

"Umm, Marcus." said Ellen while looking at the screen, "You may want to look at the angry crowd."

"What do you mean?"

"Just look at them."

Upon looking at the crowd, they were mistakenly convinced that we were the enemy force, since some of the people started running away from their lives, while the others wanted to confront us in order to take us towards someplace unknown, while one of the news outlets showed the exact footage the huge shard emanated towards the night sky overhead.

While some of us attempted to calm the civilian bystanders, there was a pinkish-haired girl around her 20s that wore a cap, a ripped shirt that showed a cartoon llama-inspired unicorn atop a yellow bra, along shorts, some long socks and a pair of black and white shoes, walking towards us, and wanted to ask me one thing: "Are you Marcus Burns? And are you THE Marcus Burns that I've used to know?"

Feeling hesitant on what to say, I decided to remain silent, because I wasn't sure if she was an agent from the Federation or one of the Atlas resistance fighters.

"What's going on, Marcus?" asked Ellen. "Do you know her?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember, or even know you at all. Are you sure you got the right person?".

"Look," said Scott while confronting the person, "I know that this is something personal, but you need to back off, all right?"

"Stay out of this!" exclaimed the girl at Scott. "Listen, why the hell are you interfering in this conversation?!"

"Maybe if you can clarify on why you actually need Marcus," continued Ellen, "Then maybe, you definitely owe us an explanation."

Worrying that this would get out of hand, I was forced to be a witness of some pointless argument that the two had towards me. '_Shit,_' I thought, '_What now?_' Those were the only words that I had to think about, after all. Roughly a few minutes had already passed by, and I still hesitated if I was going to say something.

In order to make a stand, I had to say something, or else I was going to be one of Ellen's or the other girl's pawns.

"The two of you!" I said loudly, "That's enough! If you're going to fight about me, then I'd suggest that you stop, and go your separate ways! Ellen, you need to stop this! It's pointless! Come on, let's go."

"Are you really going to leave me behind, after all these years?!" exclaimed the girl.

"I'm sorry, but I don't even remember you at all. I'd suggest that you find the other person, and leave us-"

"Don't be foolish, Marcus!" exclaimed Ellen.

"l know that you may not recognize me for so long," continued the girl, "But let's run away from those two friends of yours! That way, they'll tire out and we'll be able to talk safely, like right now."

"What do you mean," I hastily replied, "You do realize that-"

As I tried to hold my ground between the two, a flashbang was set off, which caused to whiten everyone's vision in the surrounding area, and I believed that it might've been set off by someone I wasn't able to recognize. And it wasn't until I started to notice myself running and my right arm being stiff, thanks to the same girl making me run with the same equipment that I had during the encounter we had at the outpost against the Federation.

"Hey, let go of me!"

"Come on, Scott!" exclaimed Ellen while starting to run, "After them!"

While the chase continued to ensue, I tried to put all of my weight directly towards the rough sand, much to her dismay. I kept putting all the weight to the ground, until things reached a critical point, where things would really go south.

"Dammit!" she exclaimed, "Will you stop doing that?!"

"I will," I replied in a sarcastic tone, "Unless you let go of me, since I'm still wearing the Federation BDU!"

"You seem to actually don't know what you're actually doing towards everybody and yourself."

"Holy shit!" said Ellen, while being exhausted following the chase. She immediately took a deep breath, while drinking some water from her pouch.

"Dammit. It looks like we've finally caught up with them!" commented Scott, while drinking some water as well in his pouch.

Realizing that I wouldn't go off easily, I had no choice, but to talk to her about what was going on right now.

"Look," I started, "Why don't we start now?"

"All right," she said, "Do you know why you're here in the first place?"

Before I was going to say anything, there was something that emerge inside my brain once again, as I started to receive more flashbacks to the moment that I shot the person that I don't know tried to do, or even. I then burrowed deeper; and upon realizing that it was in fact, Adrianna, the same best friend that I "lost" on that day.

"Wait," I began responding directly in her face, "Is… is that… Adrianna." I later started to cry for a little bit, as I slowly denied myself that it was Adrianna all along. "Is it really you?"

Eventually, the flashbacks that once haunted me, these chains that once enclosed me inside a cage had finally opened itself entirely. I couldn't imagine how painful it was mentally, that I screamed in agony, as I realized too little, too late, that the Federation did something to my mind in killing her, before she came and hugged me in order to comfort myself from all the pain that I endured over the years after her "supposed death."

"Yes," I replied while trying to calm myself down, "yes I do. I wanted to escape from the Federation along with my brothers and sisters. It was under the guise of trying to remember the fallen. Our fallen friends who we thought died at the hands of them, but was us as a result of their project."

I then looked at Ellen, Scott, and the others trying to remember their wrongdoings, as some of them, started crying or look over at the distance, regretting some of the choices they were forced to make, while others were busy, treating their wounds that they received during their imprisonment.

"I understand the pain of losing a friend that once backed you up, huh?" she continued, while trying to comfort me, "I should've known that you were trapped in the middle of their game, as I was under one of the Federation schools, learning about what is, and what isn't expected. My parents were the ones that became fully aware of this, and wanted me to stay, in order to prevent me from falling into the hands of the Federation."

"But why? Why would you subject yourself to this?"

"I wanted to understand what was really needed versus what was expected. I know that you may never forgive me for not being there, or being brainwashed. I loved you since the beginning, and wanted to fight for my future. For that, I joined their little resistance force, in order to keep that truth alive."

Upon looking at one of the prisoners that were being treated on site, I immediately took a look at Adrianna's face, after she stopped hugging me, and looked head on towards them.

"Are those…" she muttered while running.

"Those are the resistance fighters that we rescued." I said, while following her. "They've been mistreated, tortured, and were forced to work under grueling conditions set by the Federation."

"Why? Why would you… no… I know it wasn't you…?"

Upon arriving at one of the makeshift tents, she looked head-on to the same person that I gave water and some food to eat. Upon looking directly at the young man, he solemnly gave out a thank you to me, as the paramedics were called upon to help assist the Sentinels in treating them, thanks to the bystanders dialing emergency services towards them.

"I'm sorry if I did this." I utterly said, shamefully. "I know that I caused a lot of pain to them; but I wanted to be different; wanted to have a change of heart to be different from the Federation and-"

"It's all right," she said in a warmful tone, "I know that people change over time, and I appreciate you guys doing this. Now, I know that you've been misled by the Federation; but I know that you weren't always like this all the time.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been a loving person, and you were so gentle. I just couldn't believe my eyes that you wouldn't do such a thing upon pointing the gun at me, and left me for dead. Even thereafter, I kept denying to myself that you didn't do it on purpose."

"So, does that mean that I was tricked by them to do their dirty work."

"Yes. I want you to understand that this isn't your fault, and that we can change the world we see fit. Let that fly by, ok? You should be glad that we get to see each other once more."

"I understand."

Although some parts of my memories were nearly splintered off thanks to this, I decided to share a moment with her, as the others looked on, as to what they would do in the future. After doing so, I then looked at the Visitor, who at the time, talked to the Legionnaires about possibly recruiting us, in order to perform a high-stakes mission that I heard from the man himself. And it wasn't until he directly approached us, and offered me to join in the mission that he requested.

"Marcus," he said, "I would like to talk to you."

"If you want to know about us joining your little plan, yes. But on one condition."

"Wait," said Adrianna in a confused way, "You're not serious, are you, Marcus?!"

"Go on," he said, "I'm hearing."

"I don't want you to meddle around with our minds, because we're trying to adjust ourselves from all of the hardships that we faced. That way, we can do our jobs unbothered. I also want Adrianna to join as well. I know that it's not the best choice, but I don't want to lose her, just like the last time."

"Why are you doing this, Marcus?"  
"I finally acknowledge your beliefs. I also want in, since I have to make sure that I see fit the beginning of a prosperous world that I envisioned as a child."

"Very well, the two of you," concluded the Visitor, "I shall fulfill that deed, and we will ensure the survival of your loved one. But know that this will be ardous. Prepare yourself."

"We will."

After he left, Adrianna and I decided to look aimlessly at the beach, thinking about what was to come in the future, now that we officially left our universe; our homeland that was now under the rule of the Federation.

"Marcus," said Adrianna, while looking at the sea, "Are you sure about this? Because you're harming yourself in doing what is unnecessary for me."

"I'm sorry if I brought you to this." I hastily replied, "But I want you to understand that this isn't my fight to protect the ones that I wish. The ones that I seek to protect. Because if I don't, who knows if the Federation are going to hunt us down."

"I understand," she muttered, "I'm just letting you know about what you're doing to all of us. I just don't want you to fall down on the same path my parents did."  
She immediately stopped talking all of a sudden, and later started to look at me right in the face. Upon looking at her, I didn't know what to say, nor even move, as her eyes were starting to tear up from everything that shaped her life all the way towards right now.

I immediately took off my helmet visor, and tossed it off to the ground, as an inner part of my body had immediately died out, and a new identity was born right upon the ashes from my old one.

"This is what happened to my face," I started, "I know that you don't almost recognize me, but I don't want to see anyone suffer long enough. I should consider myself taking some time off from them. Perhaps, it'll be the best choice that I'll have for a while."

With Adrianna taking a look at my face once again, she looked at all the battle scars that I had over those past years, and immediately understood how much I'd suffered from the battles and personal nightmares that took a heavy toll on me.

"I'm so sorry for everything that happened to you," Adrianna commented, "But I'll be there with you. I don't want to see you suffer long enough, and want you to live through the happiest moments of your life. And wherever you go, I'll be with you. Always."


	2. An Unexpected Reunion

**An Unlikely Reunion**

**Onboard the Sequential Justice**

**18 miles south of St. Lumen – Giulietta, Escopia**

**May 11****th****, 2022 – 0950 HRS**

One of the biggest things that change is your attitude. You commit to this goal and get rewards or recognitions; but if you don't, then you don't. Do you kinda get what I'm saying?

Anyways, that is how I felt back then, since I didn't even expect to return home. I would return to where all the misery had started on everybody, since much of the territory was acquired by the Federation in the end of the war. It was a full misery to see the others trying to survive and take matters into their own hands to help nurture their children and the family members. The rest had to fight in the wastelands; the same wastelands that was created by the sheer amount of firepower both sides had delivered.

At least, that's what I believed in overall. For years, I've been searching a particular someone, Kaitlyn to be exact, and wanted her to be well and alive. I haven't seen that much, given that she was only a young child before the war engulfed her forever. I remember Kaitlyn having blonde hair into her left side, while gaining a light blue-ish detail on the left after getting her hair dyed from a local beauty salon some years before I was abducted by the Federation for their Looter program.

But there was something that affected me for the rest of my life, when I saw a young 17-year old trying to protect her sister from my hands. It was during the battle of Monte Allegre in the Bassini Kingdom, when a number of Nadenians invaded the kingdom, and we were tasked in defending the principality. Only then, I inadvertently told one of the officers that the two would be perfect candidates in a number of separate experiments that sealed their fates.

About a day or so later, I wasn't told of what had actually happened to them, as rumors spread that one of them became a smasher, and the other became an android. Even to this day, I remind myself as to what really happened to the young man and sister, as I feel guilty in doing this. Now, I wonder how they feel, once we see each other once again.

Even if this had occurred back then, it wasn't long after that some type of phenomenon came to disturb my peace and tranquility, even after all those years had come to an end. Yes, yes. I can remember the stark details right after I immediately dropped to the ground minutes after reuniting with her back at that peaceful place; that place that I now call home, away from a grim reality. It seemed as though, I would have to return towards reality, once everything will change.

I can hear it from both sides of my ears; I can hear the screams of the despaired, telling me, urging me to be exact, to get up, and finish the fight that I'd started, as I blacked out from reality, and slowly approached death...

**Nightmare Sequence**

In a dark and isolated place, I looked upon the bodies of Ellen and Scott - laid waste in the midst of a lonesome battle that took place minutes after I was knocked out. I checked to see if Adrianna was alright, since it was the first thing that I needed to do. But at the last second, the alarms went off inside one of the chambers, before the doors had closed and had initiated its self-destruction sequence. After realizing that my window of opportunity had sealed, it became certain that I would need to find another opportunity, but I had a lot to redeem myself, as these atrocities that I'd done over the years had forever tormented me and I needed a way out, which was death. I faced death about a few times, when I risked my life to save the others, when it came to an assassination attempt, or a full-on assault against a menacing force; but this one was going to be the last, and truly be my own deathwish, as I would be up against time, and become the sole individual in choosing the fate of the world…

The date and time were unknown, but I was located inside a secretive compound, most likely a control room that displayed live timing for the weapon, and it was up to me to put an end to this fight that I somehow started for a long time, just as I was about to face off against the individual inheriting the Smasher's DNA and her cybernetic companion.

For an unknown amount of time spent there - 6 minutes to be exact – everything that I've been through led to this moment to change the world, as it became a proper fist fight between the three of us. From the exact moment I became a Sentinel all the way through this exact moment, all of my momentum went exactly through the roof, and used all my might to defeat the cyborg, as I dealt a serious blow directly into its chest, dropping on the ground and lay there, before the Smasher came to deliver a retaliatory strike. Moments after I shaked off the smasher, I directly confronted her, and wanted to say something to me; it wanted to say my name and its true identity, both of which were taken away from the Federation, and pleaded me to end its suffering.

I couldn't expect that it was to be Kaitlyn, or someone that I knew about, since the same person that used to be a part of the war was a trained assassin, destined to protect the Federation's own interests. For her sake, I placed a bullet in one of her compartments that powered her, before I would even realize that the Smasher was right behind me, ready to deal a death blow. With the gut-wrenching screams of the smasher and the rest of the squad telling to me to wake up and destroy the beast, and made the ultimate choice in severing its left arm, before it lunged at me, and severed my limbs, before reverting to its human form. The smasher later came and confronted me over something that particularly happened to him.

As I laid on the ground, bleeding from all the shock and trauma that came after the severing of my arm and feet, I was ready to take drastic measures to end both of our sufferings. By the time the timer reached about 102 seconds, the man vaguely asked, "Are you the man that left us behind and made me and my friend suffer?"

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Don't get me started with your lies!" he exclaimed, as his left arm morphed into the smasher's likeness. "Let's try to talk about the specific date and time. It was on December 19th, 2019, when you and your coward friends came and destroyed our light."

"Light? You mean the events that happened in Monte Allegre?"

"Precisely. I was there along with my friend. It was YOU that made me and my best friend suffer through your experiments!"

"You mean… you've been experimented on!"

"It appears that you remember well enough. I want to make sure that I put your misery to your grave, and I will ensure that my plans of liberty shall be fulfilled!"

"You fool! That's what I've been also looking for! But you've been corrupted into the hands of the Federation and have been made to do their dirty work."

"LIES! The only reason why I exist in this world as a monstrous being, is the fate that you've sealed me into! THAT is your own misdoing!"

"I was corrupted into the hands of the Federation, told me to do their dirty work, and kill those that interfered with the Federation's interests. I've been there as well. Don't expect me to reverse all of my bad-doings. But what I will do is to END our suffering!"

I removed the safety pin from the grenade that came holstered, and tightened it up in his armor vest before I placed two bullets on each of his knees and dropped to the ground, moving him closer so that it would be enough for the both of us to free ourselves from the Federation and make the ultimate choice in preventing the flames to be extinguished by their will. Destined to meet with my fate that I once feared, it allowed me to redeem myself from all the missteps that I put over the years, just as I heard Adrianna and the others telling her it was time to leave as the facility around it collapsed.

Hours after this had happened, I woke up from all the rubble that fell upon me and the other two that I fought, both laying dead on the ground, thanks to an unforeseeable damage caused by our actions. However, I was on the verge of death, since I was all alone in the dark, and I waited and waited for the right time to depart from this god-forsaken world. And it wasn't thereafter, that I heard an eerie voice coming into the distance. I was able to listen to it, and asked me: "Why did you leave everybody behind?"

I remained seated on the rough edges of concrete, all bloodied and bruised, as my vision was about to whiten away. Just then, a brief, but intense flash had engulfed me, just as a nuclear explosion was set off within the ruined city some miles away from where I was, before the eerie voice returned and slowly asked me the same question again and again, until another bright light forced to cover my eyes, before appearing as a 14-year old, this time wearing cargo pants, a fashionable surgical mask to protect her from a number of pollutants and fallout from the, and some crop top shirt as well as a set of Converses, to which I believe that many calls them back at home and where Adrianna lived for a while, and a set of fingerless gloves, before she started crying and ask me the same question. I didn't show any emotional response to her, since I couldn't tell if she was a child soldier, or if she really was Kaitlyn.

The teenager kept asking me the same question, before it got to a point that my vision had finally whiten out, and last breaths on earth being made. As I struggled to look at her, thanks to a massive blood loss sustained by the Smasher and the grenade that I used to end his misery, I displayed to her a warm smile, telling her that it everything was going to be all right, before the girl had disappeared after my last pulses had occurred…

**Present-day**

I gradually opened my eyes to see if all of this was real, as my heart was rapidly beating and had a sudden lack of respiration amidst from feeling the cold, brisk air settling in before I stabilized. With my face as pale as a dehydrated dog, I looked across the room for some water, before realizing that a number of neural signals were implanted across my brain and removed it and later went across the sickbay in search of the two people that were there in the launch room; but instead, the Visitor and Adrianna appeared inside the data, looking at the results panel atop of a monitor that displayed live telemetry across everybody.

Feeling deceived and hopeless in seeing the two, let alone, further talk to the Smasher about his past, it made me wonder as to how things would've ended, if I spared the lives of the two, let alone, have the will to forgive me as to what I did to them during the uprising in Monte Allegre, that I partaken in the midst of a precarious war. Better yet, I wonder where Kaitlyn's at right now…

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry if you had to go through all of this," commented the Visitor, while gathering the results and live data on the others.

"What do you mean?" I somberly replied, as I was about to cry. "Don't you see how painful it was for me to go through all this?"

"I understand that it wasn't the best choice overall," he replied, "but it was the only to evaluate your combat and leadership skills, so that it'll be applied for an upcoming assignment that you and Adrianna will partake in."

"What?!" I exclaimed out loud as my face changed from a grimful manner all the way to a more surprising manner and later frowned upon the two, before I hesitated in either hitting the two. Instead, I decided to keep my cool and later come back into the conversation before I asked, "What do you mean it was an evaluation?"

"I didn't accept the Visitor's suggestion." Said Adrianna, "But it was the only way to get you back home."

"Wait! You mean we're back in Aquarius?"

"I'm afraid so. Even I hated that idea; but there are dozens of underground networks operating under the Federation's iron fist across Galilea and St. Lumen. We need to help them out, because there are a number of death squads roaming across these areas, and are killing dozens of people that's been caught in the middle of a crossfire between the government and state opponents, something that's been happening recently ever since the war had ended."

"If you're saying it, then what about Kaitlyn?" I asked, "Is she among the dead…?"

There was a silent moment for Adrianna, as she sighed in relief and muttered "Oh man," to me, before she decided to get a drink of water and I was left without an answer.

"Is everything all right with Adrianna?" I asked at the Visitor.

"Yes." He replied. "Adrianna and I went to a small village 40 kilometers south of St. Lumen, where we received a distress signal from one of the underground cells, stating that a small platoon was approaching the village that supported the resistance fighters. Fortunately, there weren't any casualties taken, but a few civilians were injured and was not fatal. I believe there was someone by the name of Kaitlyn, that's been looking for you. She called your name about a few dozen times when she believed that one of the infantrymen wore the same BDU that you fought with the others during the war."

"You mean…?"

"I believe she may be your sister, since I aforementioned it for you. So far, she's sustained a number of wounds across her body. And I'm afraid that it's going to take some time for her to fully recover from this traumatic experience."

Without hesitating, I immediately asked Adrianna where my sister was, before replying my sister was in the ER being treated for her wounds sustained in a skirmish between a Federation battalion and a highly-trained Sentinel company unit.

My body had the sudden urge to run as fast as I could, so that I would see my sister, who I thought she wasn't going to make it, despite the assuredness of the others saying that she was all right. Minute by minute, my heartbeat rapidly increased by the time I was closer and closer, before I eventually made it towards the ER, when I heard the screams of the same girl, begging the medical staff that she didn't want to die, and wanted to see her family; most notably, Marcus. I sat right in front of the door, while I started looking back to a time when I was like this.

In a long and distant past, years before the war had begun, I begged the officers that I was tired, and hungry from a rigorous and precarious session that required maximum effort to perform. But it wasn't long after, that the officer beat me up for cowardice, and punished me by locking me up in my bedroom, telling me that I needed to think about what I did, and had to stay there until I had the balls enough to be worthy as a Sentinel. I stayed inside for 18 hours, being locked up and desperate as to what and why I ended up here in the first place.

Upon the last hour, I looked at the ceiling, thinking about an uncertainty that was going to happen in the future. I worried if I was going to return home and see my parents, let alone, see my sister and Adrianna once more, who I previously thought they were overall dead; but despite the odds, it made me wonder as to what ways should I reinvent myself, before I was released out of my cell and resumed training after a full nutritious meal that I had the next morning.

While I continuously hearing the screams of her, I reacted quickly and got out of my hidden shell to reveal myself to Kaitlyn, who must be pissed off as to what I've become over the years and try to ask for forgiveness, while I attempted to clarify the situations I've been through over the years. Standing besides the operation room was the doctor, who wanted to make sure that it was me.

"Are you Marcus Burns?" asked the doctor, while ensuring that nobody else was going to come.

"Yes, that's right." I replied in a concerned matter. "I believe I'm one of the Sentinels under the command of the Legionnaires."

"Very well."

The doctor immediately closed the door, once I got inside the room, and the screams had died out by the time she saw me for the first time in a while. While I directly looked at her in the face, I suddenly noticed she was in a critical state, and started crying by the time I looked at her.

"Marcus…?" she asked while trying to endure the pain from her lengthy surgery. "Marcus, is that you?"

"Kaitlyn, is it really you?" I replied, while trying to look back at some of the memories I had back at St. Lumen.

For about a minute or so, I searched every single detail that I had at the time, trying to look back at those wonderful memories I had at the time, and wondered if she was going to fully recognize me, now that it was too long to see her. Eventually, she realized that it was me, and eventually tries to get up and move closer, while removing her fashionable surgical mask she had.

"Oh my god!" *cries for a bit, later hugs me* "It IS you! Where have you been all this time?" *long pause, and later looks at my wounds sustained* "What did they do to you…?"

I looked across the room outside the window, reminding myself as to how far she and the others were forced to suffer under the immense conditions that I brought, though, I thought it lasted forever, since the entirety of Galilea and Copernica was now under control of the Federation. I felt that I didn't want to expose the truth long enough, that I didn't want her to know about everything I did as a Sentinel; but at the same time, I needed to tell her the truth about my time spent in the war. I ended up in a roadblock, and was forced to make a choice so that she could fully understand the situation I faced on my own at the time.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to explain to you." I said while trying to hold back my tears and show her my arm and the rest of my body. "But all the scars that you're seeing right now are the ones that I sustained during the first war. They remind me back when I was only starting to become a force to be reckoned with."

Kaitlyn was not aware as to what I said, but decided to continue anyways.

"The Federation precepted me to "preserve the new order by crushing Atlas" and punish our enemies for what they've done to us during the war. It's only now, that I realized that they've brainwashed me to do their job. That is, I was a part of a larger squad sent to do their dirty work and witness a number of crimes the Federation did against the commonwealth, and even the top men."

I later looked away from her, and opened up the window besides her, so that the cold air would come in. I started inhaling and exhaling to relieve some of the stress I had when it came towards looking back to the past.

"I should've known that you were there, hiding in St. Lumen on the final days, that you cursed me out and beat me up, before the rest of my squad mates came and dragged you into a homeless shelter."

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "Does that mean that it was you that I beat up?"

I nodded towards her, and later came to her senses and started to punch me a number of times, as she vented her anger towards me, as I looked at her, feeling ashamed, as to what I actually did.

"Why did you do it?!" she angrily howled at me, as I lied motionlessly on the ground.

"I already told you, the Federation brainwashed me to do their work. Didn't you hear what I said?!"

"I mean, yeah! But, why would fall into the hands of them?! Do you realize how much you've caused for the other people to suffer?!"

"I can see that. I got my reasons to crush the Federation. If you really hate me that bad, then you can stay here and live off as a regular teenager."

I later got up, and later she retaliated before I went on to restrain her for a while and simultaneously doing everything to keep my calm.

"I already told you that I got my reasons, and the way you've scolded me; but your fight's over! *breathes and exhales heavily; later stops doing so, and point her to sit down for a moment* Look, you may be haunted by the terrors of war; but all that's about to change, ok? I'm sorry for everything that I've done to let this happen. So for once, rest for a long time, 'cause I get that you've been traumatized by the full nature of it. I need to handle this and the rest of the squad."

"And what am I going to do?!"

"Fortunately, you're going to be all right. But there are many others like you that needs some time to take some rest. It's better to catch up on everything that you missed out on over the years."

I later went on to catch up on the rest of the others while Kaitlyn tried to stand up and later grabbed me, so that I couldn't move, nor even make a muscle away from her, now that all those memories from yesteryear had started to fade away by the fiery hells of what I'm about to embark through, given that it was going to be a tough fight. Eventually, Kaitlyn started to cry for a bit, as I wondered when will she ever grow up.

It wasn't until I realized how much pain I had inflicted myself over the years, as the sporadic reminders keep a stark reminder as to how far I made in making these isolated choices; and these choices are what makes us human, after all.

"I'm sorry if I have to do this once again," I said to her, as I tried to find some context from her body language, "but I now understand how you feel. *I end up embracing her and give out a full hug. Later looks through my wounds and looks outside to contrast the good and the bad*

"Where are you going?"

"Me? Well, I gotta sort some things out and make sure things are in check. I'll try and keep in touch in you. I just have to…"

Out from the ER, the other two had looked onwards towards me, as I shared a last moment with her, before the doctors would come and resume the surgery that she was forced to undertake once more. I gradually approached the two, and I was suddenly isolated, alone to be exact, and I didn't feel the same, now that I truly regret in leaving her behind, so that the surgery would resume.

"What's wrong, Marcus?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing…" I hastily replied, while trying to keep my calm. "It's nothing."

"If you're wondering if your sister's going to make it, then you're excused." Assured the Visitor.

"You mean…"

"Precisely. You can go and stay back if you need to. I'll let someone give you a handout over the briefing that we'll be having soon."

"Thank you."

I remained sentimental after his remarks came through. What was once a nightmare for her was about to end, now that she would be secure; secure enough that the Federation wouldn't ever touch her at all. I felt dumbstruck and fell in disbelief if there was anything else or someone that was going to haunt me, while I kept sitting on the bench, praying to God that everything's going to be all right...


End file.
